


Unfortunate Encounter

by kyles_durians



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: Orgy, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyles_durians/pseuds/kyles_durians
Summary: “Oh no, it’s this asshole again…”Lance sneered, hiding his trembling fear as the monster crawled out of the darkness. It was the one who traumatized both him and Matt the most…The Beholder.





	Unfortunate Encounter

“Oh no, it’s this asshole again…”

Lance sneered, hiding his trembling fear as the monster crawled out of the darkness. It was the one who traumatized both him and Matt the most…

_ The Beholder. _

“Come on, let’s get the fuck outta here!”  Matt absconded, running faster than he thought he could. He didn’t want to feel the same pain and humiliation again, and so did Lance.

The three followed not far behind Matt. Without the others knowing, Lance had already been dragged back by the Beholder’s fat tentacle, wrapping tightly around his leg. He loudly cursed himself.

“FFFFFUUCK!!! HELP!!!! FUCKING- AAAAGH!!!” Lance slammed his fists on the stone-hard floor, furiously screaming at both himself and at his comrades, who were already far-off from where he was.

In an attempt to escape, he lifted his gunblade to cut off the tentacle that was dragging him. Before he could slash it downwards, more tentacles grabbed ahold of his body and tightly bound his hands and legs together, at the same time throwing his gunblade out of sight.

_ No… please… not again… _

 

Matt looked back at his fellow comrades, his eyes widening. “Guys, where’s Lance?!” his voice was almost a shriek.

The two girls looked back, not stopping from running. “He was caught!” Natalie almost felt sorry for him.

“WHAT?!!” Matt squeaked, horrifying flashbacks coming back into his mind.

_ He’s gonna kill me for not helping… _

_ Well, if he could even still move after what  _ it  _ would do to him… _

_ I’m sorry, Lance… _

_ It was nice knowing you. _

 

Lance cried out, trying to break free from the Beholder’s tight grasp. He felt himself being lifted up, and there, the abomination was right in front of him.

“Fuck you, you fucking tentacled bastard!!!” He growled, tears of rage forming in the corner of his eyes.

He didn’t bother to cry for help. He knew it was no use. If he would call for help, no one would come.

He tried to fight back, but he was almost useless with no weaponry in hand. He couldn’t call airstrike, as his communication device was thrown into the depths of lava.

He couldn’t move, as his hands were tied tightly above his head. The Beholder slid a tentacle between his legs, and slowly rubbed against his growing bulge.

_ No… fuck no...Why is this happening to me again… _

He knew that fighting against it wouldn’t do anything.  He gave in, letting his sanity be replaced by immense pleasure, making him desperate for more.

_ I don’t want this pain again… but… it feels so good… _

A tentacle yanked his pants down, making it hang on his foot. The hot air touched Lance’s now exposed skin, making him groan at the sudden change of temperature.

The Beholder stroked his dick, earning a moan from the redhead. The tentacle curled around it in a viselike grip, moving up and down in a slow pace.

_ I can’t fight back... _

A new tentacle joined in and fondled his balls, while the one on his dick sped up its pace and tightened its grip around the stiff organ that it was pleasuring.

Lance’s moans increased in pitch as he was getting closer and closer to his orgasm. He unknowingly tilted his head back, and his eyes filled with lust.

_ I can’t… there’s nothing left to do but give in… _

He let out a loud, high-pitched moan as he spurted cum all over himself, onto his face and his hair, white lines clouding his vision for a slight moment. His body went limp, but the Beholder didn’t stop stroking his dick.

The Beholder positioned itself in front of Lance’s entrance. This was it. This was the end for Lance.

“Remember me…”

His half-lidded eyes shot wide open as the Beholder thrust its fat tentacle into his ass. His moans turned into screams of both pleasure and pain, getting louder as the tentacle pounded mercilessly into his system.

Matt watched in awe in how the redhead took it in so easily. He actually thought how it was kinda hot that Lance was moaning like that.

_ No! Dammit, it’s not hot! He’s suffering immense pain!!!! Now is not the time to be horny and gay!!! _

Lance’s head was being pulled back by a tentacle grabbing his hair, making a trail of drool leak out of his mouth. The Beholder was pounding so hard into him, fucking him senseless.

_ Ahh.. Shit! I’m being fucked senseless… I should feel pain… why does this make me feel good?! _

Each time the tip of the tentacle brushed against his prostate, he would scream in pure pleasure. He felt his rectal hymen become torn into shreds with every painful thrust the Beholder gave. He felt pleasure in the pain he was receiving, and he loved it.

He wasn’t holding back anything. He was screaming loudly in pure pleasure, like those hentai girls who moan with every thrust. Which is totally hot.

A tentacle made its way into Lance’s mouth, and he slightly sucked on it while it slowly made small thrusts, touching the back of his throat from time to time. He didn’t want to submit to the Beholder this quickly, but he didn’t have a choice.

_ Ahhh… I’m breaking…! _

The tentacles working on the lower half of his body started moving faster, making beads of pre-cum leak out of the tip of the redhead’s dick.

The tentacle thrust itself deeper into Lance’s core, completely breaking his rectal hymen.

_ Fuck!!!! I’m going to die like this!!! _

Hot tears started flowing down his face. He was absorbing every bit of pain that was given to him. He wanted to feel all the pleasure he could get from this moment.

His dick began getting stiffer, getting closer to orgasm. The Beholder felt this, and gripped Lance’s dick tighter while adding another tentacle to fondle his balls.

He could feel the tentacle stiffening. The Beholder was close to releasing deep inside him…

_ Oh no, fuck no…. _

The Beholder stopped thrusting, and released all of its warm, poisonous load into Lance. It took its tentacle out, mixtures of blood and poisonous fluid flowing out of the redhead’s stretched asshole.

Lance’s half-lidded eyes looked exhausted, his body was completely limp and overcome with pain. The Beholder dropped his limp body down onto the stone ground, leaving him there to recover on his own. Which would be painfully impossible for him.

The Beholder was done with him.

**\--STUNNED (9 TURNS)—**

**\--POISONED (LVL9)--**

The next thing Matt knew, he was jerking off. He got a weird boner from watching Lance get fucked senseless. He covered his mouth, trying not to catch the attention of the Beholder.

Which in he failed miserably.

Without the blonde boy knowing, The Beholder crept up behind him. It stroked his dick, making him aware of its presence.

Matt opened his eyes, to see a dark pinkish tentacle stroking his dick. He almost screamed, realizing the Beholder was just behind him.

_ Oh, fuck. _

He was about to run away, when suddenly the Beholder tightly gripped his dick and balls, making Matt let out a cry of pleasure.

_ Why is this happening to me again?! Is this what I get for not helping Lance when I had the chance?!?! _

The Beholder wrapped more tentacles around Matt’s body, and lifted him up. He screamed, looking at his surroundings. He saw Lance, sprawled out on the floor, with all those horrible status defects. He would die of poison if Matt didn’t give him a garlic.

Matt managed to summon a garlic and throw it to Lance before he passed out.

**\--STATUS DEFECTS HEALED—**

Lance weakly attempted to stand up, but failed miserably.

He reached for the nearest object next to him, and found himself holding a small knife, which had belonged to NoLegs.

He again attempted to stand up, and had surprisingly succeeded. Though he had toppled backwards, he managed to regain his balance. He looked at his surroundings, stopping for a moment and blinking to let his eyes adjust and for his vision to be clearer. As his sight had regained full clearness, he had seen that Matt was already being fucked senseless by the Beholder itself.

As his mind had processed all that was happening, his exhausted expression quickly turned into pure shock. He stared in disbelief, and then confirmed to himself:  _ This is really happening now. Oh my god. _

He was thinking whether or not to save Matt, or to just leave him alone because Matt didn’t save him. He then remembered that this was Matt’s  _ second  _ time to get raped by the Beholder, and considered saving him from the dreadful wrath that the Beholder’s tentacle is about to reign on Matt’s ass.

But he was too scared. He wouldn’t even consider walking within 50 feet near the Beholder at this rate. All he could do was probably run away and scream. But he wouldn’t do that, he didn’t want to look like a little pussy.

He looked down at the small knife, and then back to the terrifying scene that was taking place right before his eyes. He was, completely traumatized by everything that had happened to him just a few moments ago, and he would never risk going through that again.

He had come to the conclusion that Matt had risked himself to save Lance. Well, he didn’t  _ really  _ save Lance, but he had the plan to.

Then Lance had realized that Matt was only there to masturbate to his pain. That was a less-complicated explanation, although it made more sense, because Matt honestly doesn’t give a fuck about Lance’s rectal virginity. He actually wanted Lance to experience what he had felt before. But oh well, I’d say this is karma working at its best.

After a whole lot of thinking, Lance had come up with one solution; run away and forget this ever happened. Though, before he did that, he would at least make a very small effort to try and get Matt out of the shit he’s into.

He hurled the knife into the Beholder’s direction, assuming he would hit it, due to him having high accuracy.

But his dizziness had affected his accuracy, being a huge debuff. With that, he sent the knife flying off into some other direction that he didn’t mean for it to go into.

He collapsed, and fell on his hands and knees. He felt hopeless enough that he had just let his rectal virginity be taken by some child molester monster, or basically a tentacle monster, and that he had failed to save his friend from the said monster.

What could help them now?

Most likely a miracle.

He wished for a miracle.

He wished for his comrades to just magically appear and save them all.

But then it would seem like the girls had more balls than them, and it would make moth Matt and Lance look like pussies who got fucked mercilessly.

Well, Natalie and Anna wouldn’t give a single shit about those two boys anyway. All they cared about was their  _ own  _ virginity.

Honestly,  _ everyone  _ cared about their own virginity.

Lance looked up at his surroundings, and saw NoLegs. God, could he be their only hope? Lance didn’t quite think so. He assumed that the cat was just here to whine about food.

Well, he was wrong.

NoLegs picked up his small knife with his mouth, and got ready to charge at the Beholder.

Lance managed to laugh lightly at the cat’s poor attempts to seem strong.

The blue cat lowly hissed, and threw itself to the Beholder, stabbing it right in the eye.

With that, the Beholder’s HP was lowered to 0. It stopped, as if it froze. It then vanished into thin air, dropping Matt in the process.

Matt was panting heavily, and was very weak from everything that had just happened to him. He didn’t even bother to look at who had killed the Beholder, all that mattered to him was that he wouldn’t have to go through all the torture again.

Lance’s jaw dropped at the sight of everything. He just let himself limply drop onto the floor, still breathing heavily.

Their asses had just been saved by a fucking legless cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for going through this horrible writing. I wrote this about a year ago (2017) so it’s kinda,,, eh.


End file.
